Agent x
by Skillzilla
Summary: When a colony above earth gets destroyed by an evil shadow god, and some of the surviving residents are possessed by souls that feast on theirs, something is bound to go down after.
1. Title 1

Authors note: " This is my first story. I have made it for you; The reader. I call it the anime in writing because i like to picture it as an anime. I hope you enjoy it. I did make it for you. Enjoy."  
  
Agent x  
  
Of lies that are told, truth is never doubted. Destiny becomes reality. The first title takes all. Destruction of all, live. Begin.  
  
Title; " The New Terror " I   
  
Rain begins to fall. Puddles form in the ground. Silence roams the forest. But the silence breaks when footsteps are heard. The sound of a blade, can be heard being unsheathed. The zephyr blew past the trees. Then, a dark figure comes from behind the hill. He looked near the age of seventeen. He wore a black cape around him. His hair black with highlights of brown. His left eye grey, his right eye blue. His blade was encrested with purple writing. It was a middle-thick sword. The young lad looked very confident about something. The writing was not of any language on earth. It was an alien/earthling race called "Alcotopian"!  
  
The young man was followed by a sum of five bounty hunters from another colony above earth, similar to alcotopia, but it had crash-landed into earth. These five men were from the colony called, "Illesia". The Illesians' were after this man for some reason. They worked special-ops for the Illesian army. One of the bounty hunters had thrown his whip when the young man stopped to unsheath his sword.  
  
The whip went airborn into the young mans' direction. He had cut the whip in half, while jumping in the air to strike. The shear had conducted an electro-static shock, through the whip to the bounty hunter, killing him. Another hunter grabbed the young man, and got behind him. He got the young man in a headlock to sustain him. The young man hunched over, and flung the hunter into the forest deep. The rain made it hard to battle. The fighters had been soaked in their clothes; making it hard to move.  
  
Two more hunters attacked by lashing both of their whips at the young man at the same time. The lad was tangled. They all looked into each others' eyes. ( The hunters and the young man. ) The electricity surged through the orange coaded whips. The young man had screamed in pain, while facing his head down. He did not want to drown from the water filling in his mouth. A thunder clap came upon them, with a streak of lightning at the same time. The young man punched the ground with his left fist. A huge crack came across the ground, going towards the hunters, killing them both. Water filled the short crevice. The other hunter came from above the young man. ( I.E, He Jumped. ) The young man swung his sword, upwards in a circular motion, while the hunter came down to him with shurikens. The young man blocked the weapons, and they were reflected back at the hunter. The hunters blood came to the ground before his body.  
  
This young man is "Sasuke Hitamaru". Also known as............"Agent x". Agent x is a fugative. He is so powerful, he is now called "The Prince Of Darkness". In the nearest villiage; The last hunter stood before Agent x, before he got there. The dirty, muddy roads. The wood houses. All was quiet. All was quiet but the rain, and thunder. The hunter had finally begun to speak. "This bounty is mine!" "Not if I can help it!" Said Agent x. "Why not?!" "Because you don't wanna piss me off!" The hunter snickered in disbelief. Little did he know of the stories about Agent x. That's the thing..........He didn't. "Oh really!" Said the hunter running towards Agent x. Agent x took his sword out, and spun himself in a circle for about 5 times. He dragged the sword out of the air, and stabbed it into the ground. An invisible explosion had come to the hunter. Nothing else was touched. The hunter died instantly. Agent x took his sword known as; "The Shadow Sword", and left the villiage. But; one girl who had not had a family had followed him just as he left through the trees.  
  
Authors note: "I hope you liked it. I found it fun. If anything offended you, or you just really like it, and want to brag, you know my name. I will probably make another title as soon as I can. I assure you. It wont be long. I hope you enjoyed it. Peace" 


	2. Title 2

Authors note: "This is my second title. I think it will be just as good as the first one. I enjoy reading it. If you don't get anything, or you hate anything, or you really like something. Give me a review. I did. Then again nobody would care. Please give me a review. It knows that I can't write. That or you really like it. Enjoy."  
  
Agent x  
  
The mysteries have yet to vanquish themselves. The undoubted will rise to destroy. Destiny seeks to triumph. The dead seeks souls. The realm of darkness comes through the light.  
  
Title; "The Lake Of Dreams" II  
  
The girl that was following Agent x came across a lake. She noticed two things. The fact that Agent x had disappeared in the bushes shortly before this moment. Plus the fact that the lake wasn't there before.  
  
The girl was around sixteen, with short hair, mixed skin, and she wore a yellowish long-sleeved shirt. Tight black pants with pockets in the sides. Her eyes were beautiful, with green in the circle around the pupil. She saw Agent x in the water. He had been fully clothed.  
  
The water glistened like diamonds, from the suns' reflection. She scooped up some water in her hand. It flowed out. She discovered something though, as it trickled out of her hand. The water was cold. Then it was hot! Then it was cold again! The temperature kept changing! She had never seen anything like this. She moved the plants around to see an orange sunlight pour through the empty airspace, as whispered lightly to herself. "This is strange. I've never seen this befo-"  
  
But before she could finish, Agent x stood right next to her on the land. He still had on all of his clothes, and was a little bit wet. The girl looked into his eyes. She stared gazingly. She moved her head towards his. He just stood there. Her lips came towards his, as her eyes closed while her head was tilting. His eyes closed, while her lips concealed his. A long silence came upon the lake and the land of the lake.  
  
"What was that for?" He said with a smile on his face. The sun still began to set. The lake was so beautiful. There were mountains at the edge of the lake. The lake was huge. The suns' light gleamed off of the lakes crystal-like water. "I don't know. I'm so sorry." She said turning her head to blush. "I don't know what came over me." Agent x looked at her. Then he turned to leave. "Wait!" Agent x kept going. She started to poke him in his shoulder, while following him. She was bugging the hell out of him.  
  
"Could you knock it off. One kiss, then you start bothering me. Man. I still don't trust women." He said to her. She still kept doing it. Agent x went in the water. Then came out. He gave her a fish as she waited anxiously. "Here. Here's a fish. Go eat, then stop following me!You bug me!" She still didn't go anywhere. "Look! Why the hell are you following me?! What'd I ever do to you?!" He said while getting annoyed.  
  
"I have no home. No home, no family, no food, and no money. Plus I don't want to be killed in that villge. That is the third time that has happened to our village. It was attacked. We had to re-build it twice. I would like to come with you so you can protect me." The girl said.  
  
Agent x just looked at her, and said one simple word. "No." Then she started to complain. "But why not?" She whined. "I don't want to protect anyone. I can live alone. You can just go back to the damn village okay!" She started to cry. "Look." He said trying to sympathetically seduce her. "I'll let you stay with me for a while. But it wont be long do you understand me. One shot, and your ass will be flying down the road back to your village." He said. She got a look of joy on her face. She hugged him. "Don't hug me." He said. She got off. Agent x was starting to train himself, while the girl (Kyoko) was going to watch children in the village, as a good-bye present.  
  
But Agent x felt something happen in the air. He felt an evil aura. It grew stronger in his heart. He didn't know if it was fear, or a presence. Little did he know...........................It was both!  
  
Authors note: If you guys/girls wanna see my profile, and maybe give me a review.( Cause you know I wont stop buggin you until you give me a review ) Then go to I would really appreciate it. Hopefull I could get some reviews! C ya l8ter. 


	3. Title 3

**_Agent x_**

**Last title of Agent x,.... An assassin sent by Agent x's older brother Kioteharu, tried to kill Agent x, but left him there. Will Agent x be ready for another fight? Probably not, with the way his condition looks. Hopefully he will survive. Let's find out**

**Title; "Caught off-guard" Part 2IV**

**Agent x was rushed to the nearest infirmary. Doctors, and villiagers, all watched him go to his room on a hospital bed. Agent x was now in a hospital room. "I don't know how you did it, but there is no injury, or damage!" Said the doctor. "The thing is....You will have to stay here for at least two or three days." Then the doctor left quietly stunned at the fact of Agent x's recovery. Agent x had realized that the Alcotopian water of "The Lake Of Dreams", had been in his skin, which healed his wounds. Kyoko entered the room, with no sound. "How are you feeling Sasuke?" Kyoko asked patiently. "Who told you?" Agent x said softly looking out the window with no cares. Kyoko laughed, and grinned.**

**"The guy who tried to kill you. He had said your name while you were in the rummage. **

**"It's not my fake name, so call me by my nickname of which is Agent x.**

**" Why did you change your name anyway?" Agent x did not answer."I think it's cute."**

**"I didn't ask for your damn opinion did I?"**

**"I felt like answering anyway."**

**"Then make like a ball and bounce the hell out of here."**

**"No!"**

**"Doctor!" Agent x yelled. Kyoko looked around. A doctor had come in the room. "Please escort her out of here. She is not helping the pain." The doctor said yes, and grabbed her by her arm. "What pain?! You aren't even hurt!"**

**"Buh-bye."**

**Agent x had fallen asleep. He was half awake. "Who's Kioteharu, that's a cute name." Agent x opened his eyes, and stared at her. "How the hell are you still here, let alone get back in?"**

**"I snuck in."**

**"I don't want your company!"**

**"Answer my question, and I'll leave."**

**Agent x agreed. "He is my brother." He said softly looking out of the window again. He was about fourteen feet up in the hospital. " My brother and I used to be best friends. Then.... Alcotopia had been destroyed. I'm guessing that the only reason he is trying to kill me, is that.....He was possessed by one of Deskidorah's souls, or he is looking for a challenge. But then again, if he was doing that, he wouldn't want me dead." Kyoko had no clue what a Deskidorah was, or anything about an evil soul, but she continued to listen without question. " That soul that possessed him will feed on his, until he has no soul, and dies. Then that soul will move onto another soul."**

**Kyoko had said she was sorry, then she had left the room. Agent x had been left alone again. Kyoko had gone to the church as a last minute pray. This was her last day in her home villiage before they left. The church had been deserted, and the lights were not on (It was abandoned). But it was completely intact. Agent x had leaped out of his window. He was going to that same church. He had felt an evil auro coming from it. But....he did not know that Kyoko was going there either. This is weird.**

**Well. That was the fourth title. Come check out my new URL. It is I have a lot of neat stuff there. Even an online gaming site. It is not for any system or nothing but it is addictive. No cost either! Well. Hope to god that Agent x will not die, because the unexpected does happen. **


End file.
